


Cover Art for Juerga

by JessamyGriffith



Series: Swordmaster and Swordmistress [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Villiers, widow, poor relation and Swordmistress.</p><p>Cover art for Juerga by alltoseek, for the Small Fandom Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Juerga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juerga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666379) by [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek), [alxyone (Alcyone301)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyone301/pseuds/alxyone). 



 

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/13622512593)

**Author's Note:**

> Diana Villiers, widow, poor relation and Swordmistress.
> 
> Cover art for alltoseek's [Juerga](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1666379/chapters/3536591)
> 
> One notices this in researching of Regency women's styles - the hairstyle is practically universal. This image size won't show it but the sword hilt has a stylised tiger head and the belt has Indian embellishments. The sword blade and general hilt style is European, but the decorations are entirely Indian to reflect Diana's life before returning to England. When researching Indian swords, there were several examples where a European blade was given foreign fittings.
> 
> Background adapted from Patti Trostle's work, as seen here: http://www.floridatoday.com/article/BY/20140220/ENT01/302200004/Review-Landscapes-classic-yet-contemporary-feel  
> Face model adapted from Christine Kaufman (as seen in The Swordsman of Siena) : https://bswordswomen.runboard.com/t61  
> Hands and pose: myself.


End file.
